


Protective Instincts

by Petchricor



Category: Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Ableism, Ableist Slur, Biting, Blood, Broken Bones, Gen, Gentle Sex, Jim is an innocent bean, M/M, Making Out, Protect At All Costs, brief - Freeform, dark is oddly gentle, dark is pissy and protective, handjobs, it's an alt ending, second chapter, ship tags are for second chapter only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 12:33:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13501738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petchricor/pseuds/Petchricor
Summary: Dark has gotten used to the Jims crying wolf to get him to scare people for shits and giggles. He never stopped to consider someday there'd be an actual wolf





	1. Shell Shatter

**Author's Note:**

> I blame Darkwarf on tumblr for this

Dark was well beyond used to that random feeling in the back of his mind that he was being called by a Jim. They’d gotten into the nasty habit of crying whenever someone was bothering them and having Dark smite them, probably thought it was funny. It was almost always them crying wolf but Dark humored them, finding that scaring the shit out of random people was great stress relief.

When he felt that tingle while sitting in his desk chair he sighed and considered if it was worth humoring them this time, he had a lot of work to do. He opted to ignore it at first, moving onto the next page of the report in his hand, but the feeling persisted and multiplied, clearly more than one calling for him. He sighed and tossed the papers onto the desk, standing and straightening his tie before teleporting to them.

“This had better be-” Dark stopped mid-sentence, mouth hanging open slightly at the start of the last word. Three Jims were on the trash covered ground of the alley, camera smashed to bits on the concrete. They were bleeding and one of them was holding his wrist, which was bent at a horrifying angle. They were crying loudly and clearly in a great deal of pain. He heard a loud, painful scream from a fourth Jim and raised his gaze to it.

“You fucking retard!” A large man threw the Jim onto the ground hard enough to tear skin from his hands, he screamed in pain and Dark could hear his wrist crack out of place. “You know no one takes you seriously, dont you? You’re a fucking circus! What the fuck made you idiots think you could be reporters?” A few of the other men laughed, one of them stepping on Jim’s already injured wrist.

**_“GET THE FUCK OFF OF HIM!”_** Dark’s voice echoed from every direction, layered with two others in his fury. His aura stretched out to cover the entire alleyway, turning it all grayscale as his shell cracked slowly. The ringing was unbearable, even for himself. They all backed away in terror, the Jim curling up and crying on the ground. **_“YOU DARE HURT MY FAMILY!?”_** Dark snarled and there was an earsplitting sound like shattering class as his shell broke around him.

He couldn’t remember anything after that.

The next thing he knew he was teleporting all the Jims to see Doc, who flipped his shit of course as he got to work fixing them up. He wished he could remember what happened, wished he knew why the Jims flinched whenever he moved towards them. One Jim though, the one the men had been beating on at the time, was just looking at him with sadness and concern. He wasn’t sure which he hated more.

AΩ

Dark would never admit it to anyone else but he missed the Jims calling him for stupid things, those short breaks between paperwork had been more of a relief than he’d realized. Fuck, he missed them didn’t he? Damn it. Dark sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, resisting the urge to crack it from anxious habit. His eyes snapped upwards when someone lightly knocked on the door. He quickly straightened his back instead of slumping over his papers.

“Come in,” he said, keeping his usual cold tone intact. When a Jim walked in he tensed slightly, eyeing him uncertainly. “May I, help you?” He set the papers he’d been holding down on the desk, leaning forward slightly without realizing.

“Who were they?” he asked quietly, moving over to the desk slowly while fiddling with his fingers. Dark blinked, the confusion must have been evident on his face because Jim elaborated. “The blue man and red woman that fought off the men after you, um, fell asleep on the ground. Who were they?” Dark tensed and a slight ringing filled the room.

“You, saw them?” he asked slowly, swallowing thickly around the lump in his throat. Jim nodded, stopping beside the desk and fiddling with one of the papers a bit. Dark resisted the urge to shove his hand away from fiddling with the paper, the sound of it driving him mad. “Don’t do that.” The quite mutter seemed to do the trick and Jim moved his hand away from the paper.

“Yeah, I saw them,” he finally answered, glancing around the room and pretty much at anything that wasn’t Dark. “The other Jims didn’t, they only saw the colors flashing around, b-but I was close so, y-yeah.” Jim finally looked at Dark, eyes wide with curiosity. “Who were they?”

“Their names are Celine and Damien,” Dark answered truthfully, he figured just the names wouldn’t do much damage. Jim moved closer to him, looking immensely curious. Dark sighed and rolled his eyes. “You cannot tell the others about this, do you understand?” Jim nodded eagerly with an adorably innocent grin, practically sitting on the desk at this point.

“Yeah, yeah I understand.” If it had been anyone but a Jim the excitement would have been unnerving and suspicious. However, it was a Jim, so it was normal.

“My soul is each a part of them. They basically got torn in half and sewn together to make me,” Dark told him as he straightening out the papers on his desk without thinking. “And then got shoved into a body that’s basically a corpse with multiple broken bones that I have to deal with on a daily basis, hence the pains I have often. They-why are you looking at me like that?” Jim’s eyes were watering now, looking at Dark sadly. “What?”

“Does it hurt?” Dark scowled and was about to tell him that he just said he was in constant pain but was shocked to silence when Jim put a hand on his chest. “The stitched soul, does it hurt?” Jim knitted his brows in thought. “Is that why you’re so angry all the time? Did you only get the angry parts?” He locked eyes with Dark, who couldn’t help but show shock at how clear a picture Jim had gotten from so few details. Clearly, more intelligent than most gave them credit for.

“Get out,” he growled under his breath, grabbing Jim’s wrist and shoving it away with an angry glare. Jim jumped in surprise and stepped back. “I said get out!” Dark watched as Jim bolted from the room, clearly knowing he pushed too far. Dark sighed and rubbed his forehead. If Jim ever brought it up again he might just gut him.


	2. Innocence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an Alternant Ending. Nothing but crackship sin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Darkwarf on tumblr convinced me to publish this part blame them

“Is that why you’re so angry all the time? Did you only get the angry parts?” He locked eyes with Dark, who couldn’t help but show shock at how clear a picture Jim had gotten from so few details. Clearly, more intelligent than most gave them credit for. Dark looked away with a huff, not sure how to answer that. He tensed when Jim put a hand on his cheek, the other still on his chest. “It does hurt, doesn’t it?”

“Yes,” Dark said with a soft sigh, still refusing to look at the other ego. “It aches with their pain.” He paused, the silence thick between them as a soft ringing emanated from Dark as his emotions tangled together. Dark tensed when he felt Jim move to sit in his lap, straddling him and draping his arms over Dark’s shoulder. He buried his face against the crook of his neck. “Jim?”

“You looked like you needed a hug,” Jim said honestly, hugging Dark a little tighter. After moment of sitting there awkwardly Dark hugged him back, resting his chin on the other’s shoulder. He used his aura to lock the door, not wanting the others to see him being a sap. “Hugs make things better.” Dark couldn’t help but chuckle. The Jims were so innocent and kind, it was a stark contrast to the other egos, most of which would happily murder if needed. Sometimes even if it wasn’t.

The Jims though? No. They liked to talk their way out of things, whether that was placating their enemy, amusing them into fits of laughter, or annoying them until they simply just didn’t want anything to do with them. Hell, they didn’t even know the proper word for ‘gun’.

A part of Dark wanted to protect that innocence at all costs, the other wanted to poison it and rip it from them. He decided on the former long ago, it would take too much effort to try and corrupt a Jim, they may be smarter than they let on but they were still stupid as all hell. He couldn’t imagine trying to even begin explaining sex to them, let alone what could go with it.

“Dad?” Dark blinked himself from his thoughts and looked over at Jim, who was sitting back against Dark’s knees now, hands on his chest. He cursed the day he got used to being called that. “Can they hear me?” Dark shook his head and Jim pouted. “Oh. That sucks.” Dark snorted in amusement and smiled a bit. Innocent as ever.

“It’s better this way, trust me,” Dark assured him, patting his cheek. Jim huffed and scrunched his nose up in response to the pat. He took Dark’s face in his hands, making the other blink in confusion before screeching in surprise when Jim kissed him full on the lips. Dark felt like Google when his eyes put up the blue screen of death, his brain stopped.

“Daddy?” That certainly got his attention. Dark blinked rapidly and locked eyes with Jim, not that it was very hard since his face was still only inches away. Jim blinked and frowned. “Are you okay?”

“Did you just kiss me?” Dark asked lowly, scanning Jim’s face closely. Jim nodded slowly and leaned back, biting his lip nervously. Dark scoffed. “Piss poor attempt if you ask me.” He grabbed the front of Jims shirt and yanked him down for a rough kiss, nipping and sucking on his lips whenever he got the chance. Jim moaned quieter than he would have expected, it was oddly cute. He pulled back and bit at his neck, smirking when he yelped.

“D-Daddy?” Dark shuddered, almost going to bite him again when he felt Jim flinch. His brain finally registered the confusion in Jim’s voice from earlier. Innocent, right. He pulled back from the other’s neck and looked up at his reddening face. “W-Why did you b-bite me?” There was something delicious about the fear and confusion in his eyes but even the sadist inside Dark was softened by the Jims, he couldn’t find it within him to break it. Besides, it’d definitely be nicer to let him keep that look, it suited him.

“Some people like it. Did you like it, Jim?” Dark said, adding a hint of gentleness to his voice as he moved some hair tenderly from Jim’s face. The other swallowed thickly and nodded a bit, clearly embarrassed. Dark licked over the bite, reveling in the shiver he got from it. “Nothing wrong with liking something, you know. Do you want another, baby?” He waited for Jim to nod before biting again, smirking when he moaned and a hand tangled in his hair. “You’re doing so well, taking my bites.” He licked over it.

“I-I am?” Jim asked quietly, eyes following Dark as he leaned back again. He nodded and smiled at Jim, watching as he relaxed a little. “Can, um...can I have more, please?” Dark shivered a little, god he was adorable.

“Of course you can,” he said warmly. “Remove your shirt for me?” Jim blushed darkly and looked confused. Dark chuckled. “Gives me more to work with.” After a moment of thought Jim nodded and removed his shirt, tossing it aside. Dark scanned his chest, unscarred and unmarked, as pure as his soul was. Dark ran his hands over it a moment, taking it in a moment before he changed that. “You’re gorgeous.”

“G-Gorgeous?” Jim squeaked out, blushing even darker somehow. Dark chuckled and nodded in confirmation before kissing down his chest. Jim moaned lowly when Dark circled his tongue over his nipple. He smirked, pleased with how sensitive his body was. “O-Oh god. Um,” Dark glanced up at Jim, who was bright red, “c-can I have more?”

“You most certainly can.” Dark suckled on the nipple, rolling his tongue over it and grinning when Jim moaned loudly. His fingers threaded through Dark’s hair again and tugged, at which he hummed in approval. He pulled off and kissed up to his collarbone, biting down and making Jim moan again. “You sound so good, baby.” He licked over the bite, making him shiver. He groaned when Jim rolled his hips a bit with a whine.

“D-Daddy?” Dark registered the confusion right away this time, pulling back to look at him. Dark pressed a hand to the bulge in Jim’s pants and lightly pressed against it, watching as the other gasped loudly and bucked his hips. “Oh god, Daddy, please!” Dark groaned, he hadn’t expected to like that as much as he did but damn did he sound good all needy like that.

He slowly undid the other’s pants, watching for any sign of protest. When he got none he pulled his dick out and gave it a slow stroke, watching Jim’s face contort in pleasure as he moaned. Dark kissed his neck and murmured soft praises as he slowly picked up the pace of his hand, drinking in all the moans coming from Jim’s mouth. He was grasping Dark’s shoulders tightly, desperate to ground himself with something as he clearly got lost in the pleasure.

“Daddy?” Dark hummed in response, gasping in surprise when Jim brushed a hand over his hard on through his pants. “You’ve got one too.” Dark shook his head and moved Jim’s hand away, there’s no way Jim was ready for actual fucking. “B-But I-AH!” He cried out and his back arched when Dark picked up the pace with his hand, tightening his grasp a bit.

“I think you’re close,” Dark murmured against his neck. Jim whimpered and looked at him.

“C-Close? Close to wh-what?” Jim asked, his tone a whine as he desperately rolled his hips. Dark didn’t reply, just kept up that pace and watched Jim’s face closely as he got increasingly louder. “Daddy?” He looked at Dark, confusion covering his face.

“It’s all right baby, just let it come,” Dark assured him with a smile. Moments after he said it Jim threw his head back with a sharp cry as he came, entire body shuddering violently. “Good boy.” Dark kissed over his neck as he helped him ride it out, slowing his hand to a stop. “Good?” He grinned when Jim nodded with a whimper. “Wonderful.”

“Th-Thank you,” Jim said quietly, smiling a bit. Dark merely pulled him in for a kiss as a reply, humming into it. He wasn’t sure why his sadistic side took a hike for this but he found he rather enjoyed it, watching Jim come undone so slowly. He pulled back with a smile, grunting in surprise when he rubbed his hard on again. “What about yours?” Dark pushed his hand away, sighing at the look of disappointment on Jim’s face.

“I’m very particular, I don’t think you could,” Dark told him slowly. That wasn’t entirely true but the truth was far more complicated and he’d rather not get into it. “I appreciate the sentiment.” He pulled Jim in for a soft kiss, smiling at how the other mewled softly into his mouth. Truly, the Jims were all far too cute for their own good. Dark pulled back. “You should probably go before they think something’s wrong.” Jim nodded and stood, pulling his dick back into his pants and zipping it up.

“Um,” Jim grabbed his shirt and shifted in place. “Will we ever do this again?” Dark watched him put his shirt back on, smoothing it out before looking at him nervously.

“If that’s what you want?” Dark asked, raising a brow. Jim smiled and nodded eagerly. Dark snorted with an amused smile. “Then we shall. Now go, we both have work to do.” He watched as Jim practically skipped out the door, resting his chin on the palm of his hand with an amused smile. Perhaps, ruining his innocence slowly would be just as much fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's a wrap!
> 
> Thanks for reading, please leave a comment below, be good and if you can't be good don't get caught

**Author's Note:**

> That's a wrap!
> 
> Thanks for reading, please leave a comment below, be good and if you can't be good don't get caught


End file.
